Peter Parker (Earth-96283)
::::-Peter Parker Peter Parker was a photographer for the Daily Bugle, who was bitten by a genetically-modified spider during a high school excursion and became the costumed superhero Spider-Man. Biography Peter Parker's parents died, when he was still very young and he was left in the loving care of his wise Uncle Ben, and his caring Aunt May. In grade school, Peter developed a crush on the girl next door, Mary Jane Watson, which continued throughout high school. Growing up, he was considered a nerd, someone who never was in with the in-crowd. His best friend was Harry Osborn, who looked after and defended him throughout his life. ''Spider-Man Peter Parker, his best friend Harry Osborn, and secret crush Mary Jane Watson visit a genetics laboratory with their high school class. While taking photos in the laboratory, Peter is bitten on the hand by a genetically engineered "super spider", and arrives home, passing out with the bite wound considerably swollen. The next morning, Peter finds that his previously impaired vision has improved and that his body has metamorphosized into a more muscular physique. When Peter goes to school, he finds himself producing webbing and having the quick reflexes to avoid being injured in a fight with Flash Thompson. Peter escapes from the school and realizes that he has acquired spider-like abilities from the spider bite. He quickly learns to scale walls, long jump across building rooftops and swing via webs from his wrists. Lying to his aunt and uncle about where he is going, Peter decides to enter a wrestling tournament to get money to buy a car and impress Mary Jane. During an argument, Uncle Ben advises Peter, "With great power comes great responsibility." Peter lashes out at his uncle and leaves for the tournament. Peter wins, but is cheated out of the contest money. In retaliation he allows a thief to escape with the promoter's gate money. Afterward, Peter finds his uncle has been carjacked and killed. Peter tracks down the carjacker only to find out it was the same thief he allowed to escape earlier. During the struggle, the carjacker falls out of a window and dies. Upon graduating, Peter decides to use his abilities to fight injustice, and dons a new costume and the persona of Spider-Man. Peter is hired as a freelance photographer when he arrives in newspaper editor J. Jonah Jameson's office with the only clear images of Spider-Man. The Green Goblin offers Spider-Man a place at his side, but Spider-Man refuses, knowing that it is the right thing to do. At the Osborn and Parkers' Thanksgiving dinner, Norman Osborn, unknown to Peter, discovers Spider-Man's true identity; the Green Goblin subsequently attacks Aunt May. While Aunt May recovers in the hospital, Mary Jane admits she has a crush on Spider-Man, who rescued her on numerous occasions, and asks Peter whether he ever asked about her. Peter reflects on his own feelings, during which Harry enters. Feeling betrayed by his girlfriend and best friend, Harry tells his father whom Peter loves the most, unintentionally revealing Spider-Man's biggest weakness. The Goblin holds Mary Jane and a tram car full of children hostage on top the Queensboro Bridge where Spider-Man arrives. The Goblin forces Spider-Man to choose who he wants to save, and drops Mary Jane and the children. Spider-Man manages to save both Mary Jane and the tram car, while the Goblin is pelted by civilians showing loyalty to Spider-Man. The Goblin then grabs Spider-Man and throws him into an abandoned building where he begins to beat and torture him. The tables turn as the Goblin boasts of how he will later kill Mary Jane, and an enraged Spider-Man dominates over him, forcing the Goblin into being unmasked. Norman begs for forgiveness, but his Goblin persona attempts to remote-control his glider to impale Spider-Man. The superhero evades the attack, causing the glider to impale Norman instead, and he dies asking Peter not to reveal his secret to Harry. At Norman’s funeral, Harry swears vengeance toward Spider-Man, who he believes is responsible for killing his father, and asserts that Peter is all he has left. Mary Jane confesses to Peter that she’s in love with him, but Peter, feeling that he must protect her from the unwanted attentions of Spider-Man's enemies, hides his true feelings. As Peter leaves the funeral, he recalls Uncle Ben's words about responsibility, and accepts his new life as Spider-Man. Spider-Man 2 Two years later Peter Parker is finding his double life increasingly difficult. Precariously struggling to balance his crime-fighting duties with the demands of his normal life, Peter often finds his personal life taking a back seat. He loses a job, faces financial difficulties, and struggles to maintain his physics studies. Moreover, he has become estranged from both love interest Mary Jane and best friend Harry Osborn, and Aunt May is threatened with foreclosure. Doc Ock attempts to rob a bank where Peter Parker and his Aunt May happen to be present. After a short glitch in his powers, Spider-Man manages to take back most of the stolen money, but Doc Ock takes Aunt May as a hostage. When Spider-Man rescues her, she revises her former opinion of him and realizes that he is a hero. During a party, Peter learns that M.J. is planning to marry John Jameson, and Harry lashes out at him in a drunken rage due to his loyalty to Spider-Man; shortly afterwards he loses his powers while web-slinging across town. Meanwhile, Doc Ock rebuilds his experimental reactor. Peter questions if he could ever have what he "needs," a life as Peter Parker, which involves a vision of Uncle Ben, and resolves to give up being Spider-Man. Back home, after visiting Uncle Ben's grave, Aunt May is distressed by Peter's confession that he was somewhat responsible for his Uncle Ben's death. Aunt May and Peter reconcile, and she tells Peter of the hope that Spider-Man brings to others, in spite of what dreams he may have to sacrifice. Peter attempts to re-connect with Mary Jane, but she informs him it is too late. In the meantime, Doc Ock has completed rebuilding his reactor, and needs one final item: the tritium which fuels the reactor. He goes to Harry Osborn for it, dangling him over the edge of the Osborn mansion balcony when he refuses. Harry agrees to give Ock what he needs in exchange for capturing Spider-Man. Mary Jane meets Peter in a coffee shop to ask if he still loves her, but Peter tells her that he does not. Amidst this exchange, the two are ambushed by Doctor Octopus, who abducts Mary Jane in a ploy to lure Spider-Man into a trap. Peter's powers return, and he dons his costume and engages Doc Ock in battle, culminating with the insane scientist forcing Spider-Man to rescue a runaway subway train. Spider-Man manages to stop the train before it can plunge over the end of the track, but at great physical exertion. Weak, he is captured by Doctor Octopus and delivered to Harry Osborn. Harry unmasks Spider-Man and is stunned to discover that his sworn enemy is also his best friend. Peter awakens and convinces Harry to reveal Octavius' whereabouts so he can rescue Mary Jane. Spider-Man finds Doctor Octavius in an abandoned warehouse on a waterfront pier, where he's restarted his fusion experiment. After battling with Doc Ock, Spider-Man manages to stun the villain with an electric shock. Peter then reveals his true identity to Octavius and pleads with him to stop the machine. Returned to his senses and determined to end his doomsday experiment before it causes more harm, Octavius uses his mechanical arms to collapse the floor of the building, successfully drowning the device at the cost of his own life. Mary Jane sees Peter without his mask on, but Peter tells her they can never be together, as he will always have enemies. Spider-Man 3 Peter Parker has begun to feel secure in his life and plans to propose to Mary Jane. One night in a park, while Peter and Mary Jane are on a date, a small meteorite crashes nearby, and an alien symbiote oozes out, attaching itself to Peter's moped. Peter's best friend, Harry Osborn, who seeks vengeance for his father's death, which he believes Peter caused, attacks him. The battle leaves Harry with short-term amnesia, making him forget his vendetta. Later, during a festival honoring Spider-Man for saving Gwen Stacy's life, Sandman attempts to rob an armored car, and overpowers Spider-Man. Captain Stacy later informs Peter and Aunt May that Marko is the one who killed Ben Parker, and a vengeful Peter waits for Marko to strike again. The symbiote bonds with his costume while he is asleep; Peter discovers that not only has his costume changed, but his powers have been enhanced as well. The black suit also alters Peter's personality, making him more violent and spiteful, exemplified by a near lethal attack on Sandman during a battle underground. The shift in Peter's personality alienates Mary Jane, whose stage career is floundering, and she finds solace with Harry. Harry recovers from his amnesia, and, urged on by an apparition of his dead father, forces MJ to break up with Peter. After Mary Jane leaves Peter, stating she is in love with another man, Harry meets him at a restaurant and claims to be the other man. Later, Peter finds him at the Osborn mansion. With the help of the black suit, Peter is victorious in a brutal fight, which leaves Harry's face disfigured. Influenced by the suit, Peter exposes and humiliates Eddie Brock, Jr., a rival freelance photographer, who has sold fake pictures to The Daily Bugle supposedly showing Spider-Man to be a criminal. In an effort to make MJ jealous, Peter brings Gwen to the nightclub where Mary Jane works. Peter gets into a fight with the club's bouncers and knocks MJ to the floor. Peter realizes the symbiote-suit is changing him for the worse. He runs out of the nightclub and goes to a church bell tower to get rid of it. Initially he is unable to pull the suit off, but the sound of the church bell weakens the symbiote, enabling Peter to break free. Eddie Brock is at the same church praying for Peter's death when the symbiote falls from the tower and takes over his body. The newly-empowered Eddie finds Sandman and suggests that they join forces to destroy Spider-Man. The pair use Mary Jane as bait to force Spider-Man to confront them. Peter approaches Harry for help, but is turned down. However, Harry learns the truth about his father's death from his butler Bernard, and arrives in time to rescue Peter, teaming up against Brock and Sandman. As the fight progresses, Brock attempts to impale Peter with the glider, but Harry sacrifices himself and is fatally wounded. Peter recalls how the church bell's toll weakened the symbiote, and frees Eddie from it by clanging several pipes together. Peter throws a pumpkin bomb at the symbiote just as Eddie attempts to rebond with it, killing him and destroying the symbiote. After the battle, Marko tells Peter that he had no intention of killing Ben Parker, and that it was an accidentborn out of a desperate attempt to save his daughter's life. Peter forgives Marko, who dissipates and floats away. Peter and Harry forgive each other, before Harry dies with Mary Jane and Peter at his side. After Harry's funeral, Peter and Mary Jane begin to mend their relationship. Character traits Real Name: Peter Parker Current Alias: Spider-Man Aliases: Spider-Man Age: 21 Identity: Private(known by some dead villains and Mary Jane Watson) Alignment: Good Affiliation: None Relatives: Benjamin Parker (uncle,deceased) May Parker (aunt) Richard & Mary Parker (parents,deceased) Base of Operations: New York City Gender: Male Height: 5'10 Weight: 165 lb Eyes: Brown Hair: Dark Brown Unusual Features: None Citizenship: American Marital Status: In a relantionship with Mary Jane Watson Occupation: Student/Hero Place of Birth: Queens, NY Relationships *Spider-Man - Hero Identity. *Ben Parker - His Uncle. *May Parker - His Aunt. *Harry Osborn - His best friend. *J. Jonah Jameson - His Boss. *Mary Jane Watson - His Love Interest. *Gwen Stacy - Love Interest in ''Spider-Man 3. *Betty Brant - Friend Behind the scenes * In the comics Spider-Man's webs were the only ability that he did not have when he gained his powers. Instead he used mechanical web-shooters with artificial webbing he designed. This was changed due to Sam Raimi's decision of making it more realistic since a high schooler could create something government scientists could not. * Unlike the comics, Spider-man's suit has a raised web pattern in the films. Trivia * After the film's release the comics went through a change where Spider-Man underwent a further mutation which also gave him the ability to shoot his own natural webbing where he no longer needed his web-shooters similar to the movie. When the comic book writers decided to retcon his marriage to Mary Jane and restore the classic Spider-Man image, the events of this mutation were also retconned as well restoring Spider-Man to his web-shooters. Gallery Images in chronological order of the film timeline: ''Spider-Man'' Peter Parker.jpg|Peter Parker. 200px-SpideyandGoblin.jpg|Spidey's battle with the Green Goblin Spider-Man1.JPG|Promotional image Spider-Man thumb.jpg|Promotional image ''Spider-Man 2'' Spider-Man2.jpg|Promotional Image 180px-Spideygivesup.jpg|Spider-Man No More 180px-Octopusvsspider.jpg|Spidey's return against Doc Ock Spider-Man-2.jpg|Spider-Man with Mary Jane Watson poster ''Spider-Man 3'' Spider-Man301.jpg|Spidey falls down Spider-Man302.jpg|Black Suit Spider-Man dual spideys.jpg|Spider-man 3 poster spiderman3.jpg|Spiderman feels different See Also *Peter Parker (canon) Category:Spider-Man characters Category:Heroes Category:Reporters Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Agility Category:Characters with Animal like powers Category:Superhumans